Awoken The Phoenix
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: When 8 kids came to Handler's Corners to visit their older brothers and sisters. But they discover that they have powers and join the BF5 to stop their new enemy Master Mind who tried to awoken the legendary flaming bird-like known to be: "The Phoenix"
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi Everyone! Is nice to meet you all. This my first story in Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, I'll just pretend that they have younger brothers and sisters. AND also they have powers, I put right there. So I hope you enjoy reading my first story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Case "K.C." Wheeler**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Light blue (Normal), Bright orange (Phoenix Form)  
Hair Color: Blonde (with bright orange streak before acquire the Phoenix)  
Family Members: Vert Wheeler (older brother), Jack Wheeler (father)  
Symbol: Star  
Constellation Sign: Phoenix  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Fire and heat manipulation, Flight, Wings (only appear in Phoenix Form)**

**K-la Ibaden**

**Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Light brown  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
Family Members: Agura Ibaden (older sister)  
Symbol: Flower  
****Constellation Sign: Aquila**  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Earth manipulation

**Ray and Alex Cortez**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Family Members: Sherman and Spinner Cortez (older brothers)  
****Symbol: Triangle (Ray), Sun (Alex)  
****Constellation Sign: Gemini**  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength (Ray), Invisibility (Alex)

**Muze Ira Rhodes III**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Light green  
Hair Color: Light Orange  
Family Members: Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV and Simon Ian Rhodes II (older brothers)  
****Symbol: Music Note  
****Constellation Sign: Scorpius**  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Sonic scream

**Zang Takazumi**

**Gander: Male  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Family Members: Zoom Takazumi (older brother)  
****Symbol: Swirl  
****Constellation Sign: Draco**  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Superhuman agility and Superhuman speed

**Devin Volitov**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Hair Color: Black with silver streak  
Family Members: Tezz Volitov (older brother)  
****Symbol: Paw  
****Constellation Sign: Corvus**  
Species: Human Mutant  
Powers and Abilities: Empathy, Intangibility, Superhuman senses, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Memory manipulation

**Larry Dalton**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Sky blue  
Hair Color: Light Blonde  
Family Members: A.J. Dalton (older brother)  
****Symbol: Snowflake  
****Constellation Sign: Pegasus**  
Species: Human Mutant  
**Powers and Abilities: Cold and ice manipulation and Invulnerability**

**Sophia**

**Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Light brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Family Members: Grace (older sister)  
****Symbol: Heart  
****Constellation Sign: Virgo**  
Species: Human  
**Powers and Abilities: Magical powers**

**Phillip Wheldon**

**Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brown  
Family Members: Dan Wheldon (older brother)  
****Symbol: Wheel  
****Constellation Sign: Leo**  
Species: Human Mutant  
**Powers and Abilities: Electric manipulation and Electrical transportation**

* * *

**Well? Pretty cool huh? So... I hope you guys like it... So I'll see you another day because I need more update my story. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 A surprise visit

**Hello! I have finally update my story! Sorry I took so long I'm having troubl with my summer class. I hope enjoy my very first story!**

* * *

**A surprise visit**

Underground level the teams were doing something, Sherman was repairing the Buster, A.J. and Agura were playing chess board; Spinner was in the game room playing video games. Stanford was out on a date with Grace, Tezz was doing with his experiment electromagnetism, and Zoom was doing his skilled of his Muay Thai fighting style. And as for Vert was in his garage above their headquarters.

Vert was walking around his garage and he spot something that Vert remind him. He walked over to see his old family pictures. One of the pictures was young Vert, his father, and a young little boy who is look a lot like Vert known to be his own younger brother. Vert haven't seen his younger brother in 5 years ago, he left and he is very far away from him of his home, he was transfer to a school and he felt lonely when he left in 5 years.

Vert turn away from the pictures and went down to the Hub. Once he's there he walked to the game room to see Spinner playing race car, "Hey Spin," he said, "Hey Vert. Wanna play race car?" He said, Vert walked over and he takes a sit next to Spinner as he got the video game remote control. They start the game, Spinner is player 1 and Vert is player 2, Spinner in 1st place and Vert was in 2nd place. As the game end, Spinner won and he cheer himself in victory, Vert seems to be like he always loses. Vert looks up and stared at the ceiling. Spinner look at Vert, "Hey Vert, you okay?" Spinner ask, Vert continues staring up the ceiling, "Hello? Vert?" He waves his hand in front of him; Vert still continues looking up at the ceiling. In his mind he was thinking about his younger brother.

***Flashback***

_"Can't catch me Vert!" _A 10 years old blonde haired boy said as he was running around the garage,_ "Oh, yes I can bro!"_ 16 years old Vert said. Vert and his younger brother were playing tag, Vert was it and he is chasing his brother. The boy kept on running as his two legs made him fall to the ground_ "Ow!"_ The boy yelled in pain, Vert run over him to see if he was okay._ "Bro, are you okay?"_ Vert ask if he's okay, _"Yes. I think I have a bruise on my left knee,"_Vert look at his brother's left knee his knee seems to be much a little wounded._ "C'mon, let's fix that up,"_ Vert carries his brother and went inside the garage. Vert puts down his brother grab some medicals, Vert gently wipe the bloods off put some medicine and he places the bandage on to his brother's left knee, _"There. Better?"_ He asks,_ "Better,"_ the boy said as he smiled at his older brother. Vert smiled back, _"So, Case what do you want play now?" _Vert asked, _"Playing tag seem to be fun, but it made my knee hurts," _the boy named Case said,_ "How about we play baseball then?"_ Vert said, _"Okay!"_ Case said as Vert and Case run outside the garage to play baseball.

***End Flashback***

"Hey Vert!" Spinner yelled causing Vert to snapped out from his thoughts, "Wh-What Spinner?" He said, "You looked like you're gazing at the ceiling." Spinner said, "Sorry… I was just thinking." Vert said, "What are you thinking Vert?" He ask, "Nothing. Just nothing…" He said. "Hey Vert we should eat lunch by now," a voice said they look at the door to see Sherman and Zoom were standing, "Alright let's go to Zeke's," he said, "Stanford is already at Zeke's Diner." Zoom said. "He is?" He asked, "Yeah, you know he's having dating with Grace," Sherman said. Vert, Zoom, Sherman, and Spinner went to the control room as they got in to their cars, "Okay gang let's go," Vert said as he droves off along with his teams. They arrived at the diner as they enter they see Stanford sitting on the booth, "Hey man," A.J. said, "Hey everyone. I just order our lunch," the teams stared at him, "What?" He said, "I didn't know you order for us," Agura said, "What? We have a great time right?" He said. The teams were sitting down their booth as Grace came. "Here are your orders guys." She said, "Thanks Grace," then a young girl came that she is holding their drinks. She looks a lot like Grace. "Here are your drinks," the young girl said.

"Who that?" Spinner ask pointing at her. "That's Grace's younger sister." Vert said, his teams seem to be a little shock, "Grace has a younger sister," Spinner said in shock, "Yeah, I was just little shock than you that she has a little sister when I came in." Stanford said, "Hi, what's your name?" Agura said with a sweet smile looking at her, "I'm Sophia." She introduces herself. "Sophia? That's a cute name you got there," she said, Sophia was now blushing. "Th-Thank you…" She said with a shy smiled, "Grace I didn't know you had a sister," Zoom said looking at Sophia, "Yeah, I was so… surprised that you got a younger sister." Spinner said, "Sophia, it has been a long time that I've last seen you when you are young. But look at you; you looked like you're getting older now." Vert said, "Yeah, you too Vert," she said, "So how's your school that you've been there over 5 years ago?" Vert ask, "Fine. Just fine. I really missed my home here, and also my sister. I've been that school for 5 years. And I'm glad that my school is finally ended, and I finally return home." She said, "Oh. By the way, Vert how's your younger brother?" She ask, his teams looked at their leader in surprise.

"Vert, you have a brother?" Zoom said in surprise, "Yeah. I do have a younger brother," he said, "And no, he's not here Sophia. He hasn't coming home yet," he said with a sad face, "Oh… Sorry, Vert," she apologies him, "No, no it okay. I'm sure he'll come home soon." He said. "C'mon Sophia we some orders for the customers," her sister Grace said, "Okay. See you Vert," she said as she followed her sister to help her for the customers orders. When Grace and Sophia are out of their sight Zoom was the fisrt to ask Vert, "Vert can you tell us that you never told us 'bout your younger brother?" Zoom ask, Vert sigh, "Sorry guys. I shouldn't tell you that I have a younger brother," he said, "What's his name, and what's he look like?" Sherman ask, "His name is Case Wheeler and he looks a lot like Vert." A.J. said, "Wait A.J., you already know Vert's younger brother?" Agura said that A.J. already knows about Vert's brother, "Yeah, I met him, and he's very good at snowboarding too." He said, "So his name is Case Wheeler right?" Tezz ask, "Yeah, that's my brother's name," Vert said, "Vert what do you mean that your brother is not coming home here at Handler's Corners?" Agura ask, Vert sigh again, "Because my brother is far away from here, he was enroll to a school called: 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.'" Vert explained.

"Hey that's where my sister went to that school," Agura said, "You have a sister Agura?!" Spinner said, "Yeah. Her name is K-la Ibanden. She likes being girly, but she doesn't like tomboy like me," she said, "She likes being girly? Really?" Stanford asks, "Yeah," she said, "Why is your sister schooling there?" Vert ask, "I don't know. My parents told me that she is enrolling that school. And she will spend her life there for 5 years." She explained, "You know what?" They look at Zoom, "That school sounded familiar. That's where my bro went to," he said, "You too, Zoom? You also have a younger brother?" Vert said. He was surprise that Zoom had a younger brother, "Yeah, I do. He schools with me at the Order of the Flying Fists once." He explained, "What do you mean 'once' Zoom? Did he leave the order just like you?" Vert ask, "No he didn't." Zoom said. "Then why is he schooling there?" Spinner ask, "I don't know my mom told me that he's going to switch schools. And that's why my bro went to that school." He said, "Man… I really missed my bro. It has been 5 years that he spends his life to that school." Zoom said in a sad tone in his voice.

"I know Zoom. I miss my bro too. I'm sure you'll see him again," Vert said to cheer him up, Zoom look at Vert with a smile, "Thanks Vert," he thanks to him. "That reminds me. What's your bro's name?" Vert ask, "His name? Oh! I almost forgot his name. Zang, his name is Zang Takazumi." Zoom said, "Zang, huh. Sounds like a cute name." Agura said, "Yeah, he gets easily blush when someone calls him 'cute'." He said, "Oh? Really," she said, "Yeah. Really," he said, "Never thought my brother Simon maybe my older brother, but we also have a younger brother. His name is Muze Ira Rhodes III." Stanford said, "Muze Ira Rhodes III? That his name right?" Spinner ask. "Yes. Muze doesn't like to be like Simon." He said, "Why," Agura ask, "Muze is being annoying by my brother Simon. He wanted him to be like him, but he gets really annoying." He explained, "Is he like you or your brother?" Spinner ask, "Me. Muze said that I'm better than him," he said, "But Simon is way better than you Stan," Zoom said, "I know. But my brother Muze likes me than him," he said, "I've also heard that my brother is schooling there too at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He explained, "Your brother went there too?" Sherman ask, "Yeah, he spends his life there too as well," he said.

"I see." Tezz said, "What 'bout you Tezz? Do have any siblings?" Sherman ask, "I only have one sibling his name is Devin Volitov. He is very like me, but he is very smart about my experiments." He said, "Did he also go to school too," Vert ask, "I don't know when I was stranded on Red Sentient moon." He said, "I think your brother will find out that you've been missing over 5 years ago, and I think he was alone without you," he said, "Don't you care 'bout your brother," Vert ask, "I care him, but I felt that my brother was acting strange." He said, "Strange? What do you mean your brother is strange?" Spinner ask.

"I don't know. My brother always stares at my experiments all the suddenly my experiments started to float in the air." He said, "Your experiments are floating? Like flying?" Spinner said, "Yes. And I was a little freak out what's happening," he said. "You don't need to freak out man," A.J. said, "Beside I have a younger brother too." He said, "I still remember your brother A.J., Larry Dalton right?" Vert guessed, "I can't believe you still remember my little bro!" A.J. exclaimed that his best friend still remember his brother.

"My bro and his bro were best friends too like us," Vert said, "Larry went to that school too. I have no idea why he had to go before he left at Yukon before I do too," A.J. said, "He spends his life there too," he said, "Yeah… I just wish I want to see my sister again. It has been 5 years." Agura said, "Us too," Vert said, "What 'bout you Cortez bros? Do have any brothers or sisters," Zoom ask, "Well… we have twin brothers," Sherman said, "Their names are Ray and Alex Cortez," Spinner said," Do they look like you guys," Vert ask, "Well… Ray is like me taller while Alex is shorter than my bro," Sherman explains, "I see… So do they went to school too at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Tezz ask, "Yeah they did, they did go to that school," Spinner said, "So they spend their life there, huh," Stanford said.

"Yeah, we kinda miss them though," Sherman said, and then they all notice the diner's door was open. They look to see a young boy who walked in, he wears a red jacket, a white star to the left side, and a hoodie witch is to cover his head. He also wears blue jeans, black belt, and crimson shoes. And he holds his scarlet backpack he seat in front of the counter as Zeke came to take his order. "Well hello kid welcome to my diner. What can I get you?" The young boy said, "I would like to have a chocolate milkshake please," the boy said, "One Zeke special coming up," he said as he leave the young boy alone.

"Who is he?" Spinner ask looking at the young boy, "I don't know. He seems new here," Sherman said, "He sounds familiar," Vert said, "It's like… I know that voice," without knowing the young boy turn around to see some teenagers. "He's looking at us," the young boy then look at Vert, "Vert? Is that you?" The young boy said as he stands up from his seat and walked over to the group.

"Vert that kid knows you," Agura said, "Do you know him, Vert?" Zoom ask Vert can't recognize that young boy, "Vert, you don't remember me? It's me." The young boy takes off his hoodie to reveal his face. He had blonde hair same hairstyle like Vert, he had light blue eyes. This makes Vert shock that he recognize that young boy. "Case…?" Vert said with his eyes went wider. He can't believe that he finally see his younger brother.

* * *

**Ugh... I finally finished my stroy... I'll make sure to make my update in chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Families Back Together

**Chapter 3 is finally update! Sorry I took soooooooo long! Anyway enjoy my stroy!**

* * *

**Families Back Together**

Vert was surprise when the young boy's face revealed to be his own younger brother, "Case? Is it really you?" He said with excited tone. "Yes, Vert it's really me," the young boy named Case said, "I can't believe you're finally here!" He said as he hugged his younger brother very tight, "I'm so happy you're finally home," Vert said still hugging him, "Yeah. Me too bro. And you can let me go now," Case said as Vert release him, "Vert is that your brother," Spinner ask with shock look on his face.

"Yes. Case let me introduce my friends. This is Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, Zoom, and Tezz." Vert introduces all of his friends to Case, "Hi. I'm Case Wheeler. But call me K.C. Nice to meet you," Case introduce himself. "Yo, Case long time buddy," A.J. said, "Oh, hi A.J., I still remember you that time I first met you," he said, "Vert is that really your brother," Zoom ask, "Yes, Zoom this is my younger brother," he said then look back at Case. "Case I'm so happy to see you again. Look at you, you're getting older now. How is your school that you spend your life for 5 years," Vert ask, "It was great. And it was really fun too." Case said, "What do you mean 'it was really fun too'," Stanford ask.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was really fun. And it was amazing too," Case said, "Really Case?" Vert ask, "Yeah, I met up my new friends there at school, and I also met up my best friend Larry," Case said, "Larry?! You met my brother Larry," A.J. said in surprise, "Yeah," then Zeke came in, and brought his order, "Here's your order kid," he said before his eyes went wide. "Case? Is that you," Zeke ask, "Yeah, Zeke it's me. I see you don't remember me that I enter here while I put my hoodie on," he said, "It been 5 years! Great to see you again Case," he said as he patted Case's shoulder and walks away, "K.C. is that you," a female voice said.

Case look at the young waiter with a smile "Sophia!" she runs over to him to give him a big hug. "K.C. it's great to see you again. It has been 5 years," she said, "Yeah. Me too Soph." Then one of the diner's door open. They look to see a young girl. She had a very dark brown skin, same hairstyle like Agura dark brown hair, light brown eyes. She wears a flower necklace around her neck, green top t-shirt, pink jacket, gray short pants, a pink sling bag at her back, white socks, and dark green shoes.

"K.C. there you are, I've been looking for you," the younger girl said, "Sorry K-la, I met up my older brother," Case said, "Hi there," the girl named K-la greet to Vert, "Hey. You look a lot like… Agura," he said, "K-la?! Is that you," Agura exclaimed that she quickly recognize the young girl, "Agura?!" She exclaimed Agura stood up from the booth and hugs her sister, "What are you doing here," Agura ask as she released her sister, "Case and I we're traveling all the way here to his hometown," she explained, "Why is she with you Case," Vert ask Case, "We met each other our school, and she wanted to travelled with me to my hometown," he said.

"I've never been in Handler's Corners, so I wanted to go there. And surprise! My older sister Agura is here," K-la said, "So you two become friends," Agura ask, "Yeah, and we always work toghether," Case said, "And whose that girl," K-la ask as she looked at Sophia. "This is Sophia. She is my old friend when we were kids," Case said, "Hey girl nice to meet you. I'm K-la Ibaden, Agura's younger sister," she said and introduce herself to Sophia, "Hi K-la is nice to meet you too," she said, "Hey sis," Grace called her, "Could you help me hold all the pizzas?" She said, "Coming. See you K.C.," she said as she walks off to help her sister.

"I'm surprise that Agura's sister is here along with Case," Stanford said K-la then looked at Stanford, "What," he ask that K-la is looking at him, "You look like Muze," she said, "Wait, did you just said 'Muze' just now," he said that he recognized that name. Then a ringtone was heard. Case picks up his red phone from his pocket, "Hello," he answered, "Case, where are you," a British male voice said in the phone, "Muze? I'm at Zeke's Diner," he said, "Is K-la with you," he ask, "Yeah, she's with me, and you, where are you now," he asked, "We're getting lose here! And we lost Alex!" He exclaimed, "You lost Alex? What happen," he ask.

"He keeps wondering around and we lost him! Ray's is getting worried 'bout his twin now," he said, "Okay, we'll find him, but meet us at Zeke's Diner okay," he said as he place his phone back to his pocket. "Who's at the phone, you were talking bro," Vert ask, "That was Muze. And they lost Alex _again_," he said, "You know Alex always wondering around and then he gets lost." K-la said, "Hey, how you two know our brother Alex," Spinner ask, "And how do you know my brother's name," Stanford ask.

Then the diner's door opened. "K.C., K-la there you are," a male voice said. They look at to see a short young boy. He has fair skin, same hairstyle like Spinner brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt, a black band on his right arm, dark blue jeans, sky blue backpack, and aqua blue shoes. "Alex! There you are," K-la said, "I was looking for you guys," he said, "And we we're about to go out looking for you," she said, "Really," he ask, "Yeah, your twin is worried again," Case said, "Alex?!" Sherman and Spinner exclaimed. Alex looks at them, "Sherman, Spinner," Alex exclaimed. Sherman and Spinner stood up from the booth and hug their brother.

"You're here too," Sherman ask, "Yeah," Alex said, "Where's your twin Ray," Spinner ask Alex was about to say something until they heard the diner's door opened. They all looked to see 5 young boys. The taller boy has fair skin, same hairstyle like Sherman brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a dark blue sweater jacket, black jeans, dark blue backpack, and light blue shoes. The other boy seems to be from Thailand. He had fair skin, same hairstyle like Zoom black hair, dark brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with long sleeves, light blue jeans, light yellow backpack, and orange shoes. The other boy seems to be from Canada. He had pale skin, same hairstyle like A.J. light blonde hair, sky blue eyes. He wears a snow white t-shirt, gray jacket, dark gray jeans, duke blue backpack, and gray shoes. The other boy seems to be from British. He had fair skin, same hairstyle like Stanford light orange hair, light green eyes. He wears a violet polo, headphones around his neck, dark purple band on his left wrist, silver jeans, light purple backpack, and indigo shoes. The other boy seems to be from Russia. He had a pale skin, same hairstyle like Tezz black hair with silver streak on his bangs, hazel eyes. He wears a brown polo, chestnut brown band on his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, dark brown backpack, and chocolate brown shoes.

"Alex! There you are," the taller boy said, "We've been looking for you man," the Thailand boy said, "Ya 'know we know when we first visit here in Handler's Corners Alex and you took off," the blonde boy said, "Case, K-la." A British boy called out, "Muze. Hey man I see you guys came in," Case said. "Yes, and we need to stay here for the night, so you can see the stars tonight," The Russian boy said.

The 5 young boys look at the teens as they recognize them. "Sherman, Spinner," the taller boy exclaimed as he hugs his older brothers, "Ray!" Sherman and Spinner exclaimed as Sherman ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Zoom," the Thailand boy exclaimed, "Zang?!" Zoom exclaimed as he stood up from the booth and hugs his younger brother, "A.J." the blonde boy exclaimed, "Larry," A.J. exclaimed as he gave his brother a big hug, "Stan," the British boy exclaimed, "Muze?!" Stanford exclaimed as he hugs and ruffled his hair. Then the Russian boy stares at Tezz, "Tezz," he walks towards him, "Devin? Is that you," Tezz said as he slowly stands up from the booth.

"Tezz you're… alive," he ask he never seen his older brother for 5 years, "Devin… I—" Tezz was cut off by a hug from Devin, "Where were you? I've been looking for you in 5 years," Devin said as he's still hugging his long-lost older brother. "I was alone when you went missing in years." He said. "Devin… I'm so sorry… That I haven't return to you, and leave you all alone…" He said. Devin releases his older brother from the hug and stares at him, "I'm sorry Devin… Can you forgive me? I promise I won't leave you… But—" Devin cut him off, "I forgive Tezz. But I know exactly what happen to you." He said. Tezz was bit confused, "But I can't tell you what happen to you that you've been missing over 5 years ago." Devin said. "So you're Tezz's younger brother," Zoom ask, "Yes. I am his younger brother." Devin said, "How did you guys end up each before us," Vert ask.

"When we enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters we met up each other." Zang explained, "And we quickly become friends," Alex said, "We've been friends, roommates, and schoolmates for 5 years," Ray said, "And also great team work we are." Muze said, "Really," Spinner ask, "Yeah, really," Alex said, "Never thought that Muze and Devin were close friends each." Larry said. "Muze and Devin are close friends," Stanford said. He looks at his brother, "Muze, you and Devin are close friends each other?" He ask, "Yeah, Devin and I we share relationships," Muze said, "How did he enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Tezz ask, "Our teacher Charles Xavier. He found him when you went missing Tezz," Case said.

"Charles Xavier? Charles found my brother," Tezz ask confused, "Charles found me when you disappear, and he told me that he would like me to go with him to his school. So I accept his offer," Devin explained. "He's in charge at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Zang said, "And he told us that we're special," Case said, "Special? What do you mean you're all special," Agura ask, "Well… We can't tell you that why we're special," K-la said, "Charles said 'Don't tell anyone' but if you found out we'll tell you everything," Case said.

Suddenly they heard a growled. They turn to Alex with an embarrassing look on his face, "That was my stomach…" Alex said with nervous laugh, "You hungry Alex," Sherman ask, "Yeah," he said, "We didn't eat lunch yet, and we should stay here for the night," Ray said, "You can eat lunch with us if you want," Zoom said, "And you can stay with us at Vert's garage," Agura said, "That would be great!" K-la said. After they finished their lunch they went outside of the diner. "Cool ride you got there bro," Larry said when he sees A.J.'s vehicle GearSlammer, "Thanks, bro." A.J. thanks, "Whoa. Sherman, Spinner is that your big blue tank," Alex asked when he sees their vehicle Buster, "Yeah. Pretty cool huh," Spinner said. "Yeah, like it," Ray said.

"Whoa, Zoom sweet ride," Zang said when he sees Zoom's vehicle Chopper, "Thanks," Zoom thanks, "Wow, Agura that's one tall green car you got there," K-la said when she sees Agura's vehicle Tangler, "Why thank you sis," Agura thanks, "I like your vehicle Stanford," Muze said when sees Stanford's vehicle Reverb, "Thank you my little brother," Stanford said, "Tezz is this your car," Devin asked when he sees Tezz's vehicle Splitwire, "Yes," Tezz said, "Well, its very nice," Devin said, "Thank you, brother." Tezz thanks to his brother, "Wow, Vert I like your cool vehicle," Case when he sees Vert's vehicle Saber, "Thanks, bro." Vert thanks.

"I see you don't have a seat Vert," Case said, "You too, Agura," K-la said, "Sorry… But you two can ride with A.J.," Vert said, "Yeah, there's more space here." A.J. said. They all got in their vehicle along with their siblings. Zoom gives his brother an extra helmet for safety, "Thanks, Zoom," Zang said, "Your welcome," Zoom said as he put on his helmet, "Ewww…" Muze said when he smells inside the Reverb, "What's wrong Muze," Stanford ask, "Stanford, your car smells stinks," Muze said pinching his nose, "Sorry, bro. I have forgotten to get some air-freshener," Stanford said. They all drove off to head for Vert's garage. As they arrived they got out of their vehicle along with their siblings.

"Home sweet home," Case said, "I still remember our garage Vert, when I was still young." He said, "Yeah and we play here too," Vert said with a smile. He was so happy that his younger brother still remembers their garage. "Is this where you live Case?" Devin asked, "Yeah. Vert and I we lived together and we always care each other," Case said. "I see… Well I like this place," K-la said, "Us too," Alex said, "Oh! Vert, me and my friends are going out tonight," Case said, "You're going out? Where you going," Vert ask, "K.C. been studying about stars, planets, and constellation," Ray explained, "And Case found a perfected place," K-la said, "The Salt Flats. That's where we go," Larry said.

The team suddenly went worried. They look at each other that they know that the Salt Flats has StormShocks would appear. "I'm not too sure bro that could be dangerous," Vert said in worry tone, "Why not, Vert? I thought Salt Flats is fine," Case said, "I know… But it's dangerous now," Vert said, "We'll be fine Vert. Beside we'll be back by late night," Case said. Suddenly an alarm went off, "Gah! What's going on," Muze ask, "Vert? I didn't know you have an alarm," Case said he didn't know that his older brother has an alarm. "Ummm… That would be for… for emergency," Vert said, "Emergency," Larry ask, "Anyway, you kids can go at Salt Flats. And make sure to watch out some tornados," Agura said, "Okay…" K-la said, "Let's go guys. See you Vert," Case said. He and his friends went out to Salt Flats to study about constellation. When they're out of their sight the team went down to the Hub.

Once there, Sage the Blue Sentient she was typing the hologram-like keyboard, "Sage, what is it," Vert ask, "Krytus found another Re-Spawn chamber," Sage said, "Right. Alright guys gear up," Vert said as he runs over to his vehicle and hops on. Tezz and A.J. will stay with Sage as the rest of the team head off. The BF5 were at Salt Flats and the StormShock portal was open. They went through the portal and they saw Red Sarks heading towards their way, "Incoming Sarks!" Spinner exclaimed, "Agura, Zoom with me. Sherman, Spinner, and Stanford you guys take down the Red Sarks. The rest of us will find the Re-Spawn chamber," Vert said.

"Got it Vert," Sherman said as he rams all the Sarks. Vert, Agura, and Zoom went off to find the Re-Spawn. They were at the canyon all of the sudden the Venikus was above them. The Venikus drop down and landed on top of the Tangler, "Gaah!" Agura exclaimed, "Get off!" She yelled at Kyburi, "I love too," she said as she stared to drain Tangler's energy. Zoom flew over heading towards Kyburi. He knocks her over as the Tangler grabbed Venikus throws it to the side. "Thanks, Zoom," Agura thank to Zoom, "No problem, Agura." Zoom said, "Vert watch out!" Zoom shouted as he saw the Syfurious heading towards the Saber. Vert saw the Syfurious he quickly dodge from incoming impact and he activate Saber's chainsaw. Vert battles against Krytus, Agura battles against Kyburi, and Zoom against Kytren. "You humans will never get the Re-Spawn chamber!" Krytus said, "Krylox get the Re-Spawn chamber," He order him. Krylox command as he went to get the Re-Spawn chamber. Krylox got the Re-Spawn chamber as Krytus and his teammates drove off to their portal.

The BF5 drove after them to destroy the Re-Spawn chamber, but more Sarks are kept coming. "Buster, Tangler fused time," Vert said as he brought out the Binary Fusion Pod. The Pod created a fusion-vortex as the Buster and the Tangler went through as the trio yelled out saying, "Unite and Strike!" Both vehicles were fused together into SmashClaw. They took down all the Sarks while the rests of the team tried to destroy the Re-Spawn chamber. Kyrosys looked back to see the BF5. He turn around while he drove backwards, he activates his flame wheels as he fire.

"Look out!" Zoom yelled as they dodge the flame wheels but Kyrosys controls them. The flame wheels follow their track as Stanford activates his sonic cannons. He fires his sonic cannons at Kyrosys and he was knocked out, his flame wheels were hit by the walls when he was knocked out. Vert activate Saber's chainsaw again as he slice at Kyrosys. He resealed his antimatter energy and went to the Re-Spawn chamber. RS5's portal opens as they went through their portal with the Re-Spawn chamber, Krytus stop in front of their portal and faced the BF5. "You fools will never protect the Multiverse. Soon we will take over the world!" He said as he went through the portal. The portal was closed and failed to destroy the Re-Spawn chamber. They return to earth went back to the Hub and they got out of their vehicles and went over to Sage about their failure.

"Sorry Sage… We couldn't destroy the Re-Spawn chamber," Vert said disappoint, "You did your best. But still my twin is planning on something," Sage said, "We know, Sage." He said as she floats away the group. Zoom notice something on Vert's head on the right side near to his right eye, "Hey Vert, what's that on your head," Zoom ask Vert fallow his gaze and notice that he's looking at his right side head, "Oh, this? It's a burn mark," He said, "Why do you have a burn mark Vert," Agura ask, "I don't know. All I had remember is I've been hit by a… fireball?" He said he can't remember what happen that time 5 years ago, "What do you mean you've been hit by a fireball?" Stanford ask, "We all notice why you have a burn mark on your head," Sherman said, "I can't remember where I get this…" Vert said, "You can't remember?" Agura said, "When is the last time ago when you have the burn mark before we met," she said, "Like I said; I can't remember." He said.

"This called 'fireball' thing you said. That must be that you forget everything," Tezz said, "I think so… I have no idea 'bout what happen that time that I had this burn mark." Vert said as he tried to remember but he can't remember clearly. His memories were erased. Meanwhile out in the desert. Case and his friends were watching the beautiful night sky, "The stars were beautiful when you see them," K-la said when she look up the beautiful stars. "Yeah, Case do you know where's the constellation of Gemini, our sign," Alex ask, "Yes, it's right there," Case said as he pointed his finger at the stars. Everyone look closer the stars that Case was pointing at. They see 11 stars and you could see that's Gemini, "I see it, I see it!" Alex said when he sees their sign, "Wow, K.C. you found our sign," Ray said impressed. "You know I've been studying about the Gemini," Case said, "What 'bout Lyra the Harp," Muze ask, "Lyra the Harp… there. You can see 5 stars at the east." Case said pointing to the east and they see 5 stars. They could see Lyra the Harp.

"There it is," Zang said when he sees Lyra the Harp, "Wow, Case you're amazing when you study about constellation and our sign," Larry said. "Yeah…" Case said in a sad tone, "Case…? What's wrong," Devin ask, "Nothing… just nothing," Case said with a sad face. Devin reads his emotions/feelings he's upset, "You're very upset K.C. I see you don't want to know what happen back there 5 years ago," Devin said, "… I know…" Case said he remember back there 5 years ago before enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "You know you told us when we first met each other, you told us all 'bout your older brother Vert about the accident," K-la said. "Yeah, I remember that… It hurts me very much… I don't want to do that again…," he said as he remembers what happen to his older brother about the accident.

"It's getting late. We should get back to your brother's garage," Muze said, "Right. Let's go," Case said as he and his friends were about to leave Devin suddenly sense something danger, "Guys we got trouble!" Devin warned. Suddenly a strong wind was picked up and some sand came up into the air, causing them to block their vision. Case look at his left side to see tornado coming their way, "What is that?!" Alex exclaimed when he see a tornado coming their way, "It a tornado! Just like Agura said," Devin said as he still remember about the warning that Agura told them. "We need to get away from it!" Case and his friends run faster as they could to get away from that tornado. K-la tripped over causing her to fall to the ground, "K-la!" Her friends yelled her name. K-la was about to get up but the wind is getting stronger as she was pulled into the tornado.

"No! K-la!" Case yelled her name when she was pulled into the tornado. They can hear K-la's scream and she was gone. Then the wind is getting even stronger causing Case and his friends were about pulled into the tornado as well. They tried to get away from it, but it's too strong causing them to lose their balance. They were sucked into the tornado as they were sent to another dimension.

* * *

**All done! Hope you like it. I'll make Chapter 4 another day. Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry I took so long... I am very stress about my story to think about... But anyway I'm fine now and finish my story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Rescue**

In Vert's garage, Vert and his teammates are waiting their siblings but the truth is they haven't come back. "They should be back by now," Zoom said, "It's already 10 p.m. and they still haven't come back," suddenly the alarm went off. "Battle Force 5 report to the Hub," Sage announced. The team rush back to the Hub. Once there Vert was the first to ask Sage, "What is it, Sage," Vert ask, "The Storm Shock has appeared," she said. This makes the team shock what Sage just said their siblings are out there at Salt Flats. "Vert! Our kids are out there!" Agura exclaimed in worried, "Kids? What kids," Sage ask questionably she doesn't know about kids, "Kids means child or children Sage, you see we shouldn't tell you that we have siblings," Vert explained. Sage was surprise, "You all have siblings," she said she is very surprise that the BF5 have siblings.

"Yeah we do," Zoom said, "Sage can you scan the area of Salt Flats," Vert said he is now worried about his brother, "Our kids are out there, and they could be sucked into the StormShock portal," Agura said she is even worry than Vert, Sage nodded as she went to the computer. She made a large screen and showed it to the others. They all gasped at what they saw.

Their siblings were running away from it. Agura saw her sister tripped over and fall to the ground, she was about to get up but she was sucked into the Storm Shock. Agura yelled her name. Vert saw his brother and his friends they tried to get away from it but they were all sucked into it as well. The teams were all shock that their siblings were all sucked into the Storm Shock and send them somewhere. "Sage can you find out where they landed?" Vert asks to Sage "I'll try to find them soon as possible." She said. Vert and his teammates are very worried their siblings they shouldn't let them go to Salt Flats.

Meanwhile, Case and his friends were all unconscious lying down the ground. Devin was the frist one regains his conscious as he looked around the area. They're no longer Salt Flats anymore they're in some sort of a jungle and it was night fall he looked over and saw Muze unconscious. He went over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder and started to shake him. Muze opened his eyes with a moan and looked up to see who was shaking him. "Devin? What happen," Muze ask as he placed his hand at the back of his head, "I don't know," Devin said, "We're no longer Salt Flats anymore we're in some sort of a jungle," then they heard a moans they both looked to see their friends were all regain their conscious. "Where are we," K-la ask, "We're in a jungle," Devin said, "We're in a jungle," Alex ask confused, "But how, how come we came all the way here," Zang ask questionable confused, "I really don't know. But I think that tornado send us to another dimension," Devin said, "Wait dimension? We're on another dimension?!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Devin said, "Devin how did you know," Case asks, "Remember I have the ability of reading people's mind," Devin said, "Oh! Yes, you have the ability of telepathy," Larry said, "Exactly. I read my brother's mind when we arrived," he said. "You read your brother's mind? You mean your brother Tezz," Case asks, "Yes, I read his mind. I know the reason why my brother went missing over 5 years ago," Devin said, "Can you tell us, when you read your brother's mind," Case ask, "Yes. My brother Tezz was doing his experiments alone. But one of his experiments created a portal and he was stranded by a planet called Red Sentient moon," Devin explained, "Red Sentient moon? What's that," Ray asks, "I don't know about Red Sentient, but they sounded like aliens." He said, "Aliens? Huh, no wonder Zeke always thinks 'bout aliens," Case chuckle, "So where are we, what kind of planet is this," K-la ask, "If I'm correct. I think we're on planet Vandal," Devin said, "Planet Vandal? What kind a planet is that?" Larry asks, "It's like a human-like animals," he explain to Larry, "Human-like animals?" Zang ask confused.

"Yes, like they can walk with their two legs and they're extremely dangerous. I can sense them they're close by," Devin said, "They are," Alex ask with a nervous tone in his voice, "Let's get out of here guys before this called 'Vandals' will come and get us," Case said. Suddenly Case was surrounded by spears. "K.C.!" His friends tried to help him but they're surrounded by spears as well. Then a liger-like human came out along with his animal-like human troops came out form the shadows. "Well, what do we have here?" The liger-like Vandal said, "Who's this lion man," Alex exclaimed in shock when he saw Kalus. "I didn't know a lion can talk," Larry said, "Captain Kalus this subspecies are look a lot like our enemies," the crustacean-like Vandal said, "The Battle Force 5? Hmmm… No, they look younger but same faces," he said, "Look we don't know who you are or what are you talking about," Case said, "You better let us go!" Alex said, "Let you go? Ha! You subspecies won't go anywhere," the crocodile-like Vandal said, "You all be our slaves," the shark-like Vandal said, "Take this subspecies to our camp," Kalus order as his troops were about to take them to their camp. "K.C. we need to do something!" Zang said in panic, "I guess we have no choice to reveal our powers. Devin?" Case looked at Devin if he's going to use his powers. Devin nodded as he closed his eyes to focus his mind. The spears suddenly started to move by their own. The Vandals were confused why the spears suddenly starting to move by their own. Devin opened his eyes as the spears were out of the ground causing the Vandals in surprise.

"What trickery is this," Kalus exclaimed as he saw the spears were all pointing at him and his troops. Devin commands his powers to throw the spears at Kalus and his Vandal troops. The spears were all flying towards them. The Vandals were able to dodge the spears, "Nice one Devin! Now let's get out of here," Case said as he and his friends run into the jungle. "After them!" Kalus roared. Case and his friend could hear Kalus's roar as they run faster. "We need to find a place to hide," K-la said, suddenly they tripped on a log trap. Case saw this, "Look out," he and his friends move out of the way before it could hit them. "There! After them," they heard the Vandals are catching up, "C'mon guys! This way,"

They went to the right path of the jungle. Case was stop at the edge few feet away from the ground but Muze accidentally run over him causing them to roll down off the edge. As the reach down to the ground Muze was on top of him, "Muze," Case said groan in pain as he moved Muze off of him, "Sorry K.C…." Muze apologize to Case, he was about to stand up but he suddenly felt pain, "Muze, what's wrong," Case ask, "Something's wrong with my left ankle," he said. Case looked down at Muze's left ankle he sees his ankle was twisted. "Your ankle got twisted," Case said, "Case! Muze!" They both look up to see their friends are coming down from the edge, "Are you two okay," Zang ask if they were okay.

"Yeah, we're fine. But Muze's left ankle got twisted," Case said. Devin looked closer to Muze's left ankle and it seems to be very badly injured. "Muze, are you alright," he asks, "I'm fine… Gah!" he yelped in pain, "Shhh! Don't make a sound," K-la warned to Muze, "They must be over there," they heard the Vandals are coming closer, "They coming," Zang said in his panic tone, "Alex invisible us, so they won't spot us," Case said to Alex. He nodded as he and his friends suddenly disappear out of sight. The Vandals were at the edge where Case and Muze fell over. They look around but they didn't found them. As they went to another direction they're out of sight. Then Case and his friends re-appeared at the same spot.

"Phew… Too close," Larry said relief, "Yeah… They almost spot us. Thanks Alex, you did well to invisible us," Case said, "No problem man," Alex said with a smile, "C'mon we need to find a safe place," K-la said. "She's right. The Vandals could find us again and we need to do something about Muze's injury ankle," Zang said, "Yeah, let's go. Muze can still walk," Case ask to Muze, "Yeah, I think but I need some support," Muze said, "I'll help ya man," Larry said as he took his left arm and place it around his shoulder, "Me too," Ray said as he took his right arm and place it around his shoulder. Muze smiled and says, "Thanks guys," Larry and Ray both smiled at him as they walk deep into the jungle.

Back at the Hub the team was anxiously waiting until, "I have found them," Sage announced. They all came running up to her and Vert ask, "Where are they?" Sage then said, "On planet Vandal," she said, "I hate that planet!" Stanford yelled as he hates that planet, "Sage are you sure our siblings are really on planet Vandal," Agura ask, "Yes, they are," she said. Vert then said in his leader voice "Okay, this is a rescue mission people, not a battle. We all go to the planet Vandal to rescue our siblings," he said, "But Vert I hate that planet," Stanford said, "You have to come along Stan, your brother is there too. He needs ride without you how you supposed to rescue him," Agura ask. Stanford has no choice to come along with them because that giant mosquito will sting him. But he wanted to rescue his younger brother, "Okay, fine! I'll go," Stanford said groan in annoying, "Okay guys, let's roll," Vert said as he hop inside the Saber and drove off along with his team to rescue their siblings.

Meanwhile back at planet Vandal, Case and his friends were finding a safe place to hide from the Vandals. Larry and Ray were helping Muze to support, but his left ankle is getting worse, "My ankle is getting worse," Muze said, "Really Muze," Larry ask Muze nodded, "Case maybe we should stop here for a while," Ray said, "Okay, but we need to stay hidden." Case said. "Hey guys, I found a cave," Zang said. They went over where Zang is, and they saw a cave, "Great job Zang, you found a hiding place," Case said, "C'mon," they fallowed Case as they heading to the cave. Suddenly Muze heard a buzzing sound, "Do you guys hear that," Muze ask, "Yeah sounded like a bug's buzzing," Alex said.

"Whatever it is, it coming closer." K-la said. Muze looked around to find that sound and shock he saw giant mosquito, "Waaah! What is that thing?!" He screamed. Everyone turn what Muze saw and they were shock to see a giant mosquito, "Ewwww! A bug," K-la exclaimed fear of bugs. The giant mosquito flew over to them as it was heading straight to Muze to sting him. Out of nowhere an icy blast hit the giant mosquito and it turn into a block of ice. The frozen giant mosquito fell to the ground, "Nice shot Larry," Ray said, "I always good at shot at targets," he said.

Then they entered the cave Larry and Ray gently place Muze to seat on the ground, "Muze is your ankle okay, dose it still hurting you," Devin ask as he sat beside him, "I'm fine. There's no need to worry," he said with a small smile. "K-la do you bring your medical kit," Case ask, "Yes, it in my bag," she said, "Can you patch him up," he ask, "I'll try," she walked over to Muze and knelt down. She looked closer to his injury ankle to see bruise. "Hmmm… I could see his bruise to make it go away I need some ice," she said, "Larry can you make small ice cubes," she ask, "Yeah, I can do that, you know me that I can play tricks," he said. He rise his hands as he whirls them and he made a small glowing blue and some snowflakes forming into ice cubes. He gave the ice cubes to K-la, she grab an ice pack as she put all the ice cubes in. She places the ice pack on Muze's left ankle, "How does it feel Muze?" She asks to Muze, "Very cold and better," he said, "Now what," Alex ask, "I guess we should wait to someone to rescue us," Case said.

Back to the group, Vert and his team finally arrived on planet Vandal, "Okay guys, Agura I you to track them down," Vert said, "Got it, Vert," Agura said as they drove through the jungle to search for their siblings. Then Agura stop, "Hold up," she said as she got out her vehicle. Vert and the others got out their vehicles, Vert was first one to ask, "What is it, Agura?" She inspected the area while tasting some dirt. "Our siblings were here. They were unconscious for a while. And they were surrounded by Vandals," she said, "Were they capture," Zoom ask, "No they didn't. They were able to escape, but the Vandals are hunting them down," she said, "Do you know where they went," Vert asks, "They went to the right path of the jungle," she pointed to right path of the jungle. They went to right path and they were stop at the edge, "Vert your brother was here and he was bump by Muze. They both rolled down all the way down," she said.

"They both rolled down," Vert ask, "Yes," she said, "So where are they now," Spinner ask, "They should be nearby somewhere," Agura said, "Or they're trying to find a hiding place from the Vandals," A.J. said, "C'mon let's find them quickly," Vert said he then notices something he looked at Stanford. He was looking around left and right, "Stanford, why are you looking around," he ask, "That's odd…" he said, "What's odd Stan," Spinner ask, "I notice that giant mosquito always sting me. But it hasn't show up," he said, "Don't mind it Stan. Now c'mon," Vert said as they heading back to their vehicles.

Back at the cave, Case and his friends were waiting for a rescue. They been here for almost pass midnight, "This is taking too long," Alex said in annoying, "What if our older siblings find out that we haven't return," Ray then said, "We have to wait bro be patient," suddenly Devin sense something danger, "Guys were not alone," he warned. Then they heard a growled they look to see glowing eyes of Vandals. "Oh no not them again," Alex said as the Vandals came out from the shadows. "You subspecies won't get way that easily," the crocodile-like Vandal said, "Capture them," Kalus order his troops. The Vandals charged towards them, Case turn to Larry and, says, "Larry do the trick," Larry nodded. He stomp his right foot against the ground and some ice spreading underneath his foot. The ices were spreading everywhere causing the Vandals to slip. "Nice stomping Larry," Zang said, "Thanks," he thanks to Zang, "What trickery is this," the crustacean-like Vandal said in surprise. Case released a fireball from his hand the fireball is flying towards at Kalus, but he dodges it and its heading towards the insect, "Aarrgh," the insect scream as he was hit by a fireball, "C'mon guys let's get out of here," Case said, "Muze can you still run while your ankle is injured," Devin ask, "Yeah, I think," Muze said as he slowly stood up and he runs leaping towards the jungle along with his friends.

"After them," Kalus roared as his troops chase after them. Back with the BF5 they're still searching for their siblings, "Where are they," Zoom said worried, "We'll never find them," Spinner said, Vert then says, "We can't give up now," then someone came out of the jungle on their way, Zoom then yelled, "Stanford look out," Stanford look at his way to see a girl in his way, he hits the brake the girl look at her right side to see a car coming towards her. She move out of the way and she tripped over the team got out of their vehicles surrounded the girl, Spinner says "Oh my god! Stanford you almost hit her," Stanford then says, "I didn't see her," Agura then recognize that girl and, says, "K-la," the girl look up to see her older sister, "Agura," she exclaimed as she stood up and hugs her sister, "I'm so happy to see," Agura then says, "Me too sis," as she hugs back, then they heard a rustle sound they look where K-la came out of the jungle. A short boy run out and bump into Sherman the short boy look up and, says, "Sherman!" The short boy exclaimed, Sherman then says, "Alex!" Sherman and Spinner hugged their younger brother, "Where's your twin," Spinner ask.

Alex was about to say something but another rustles they to see their siblings, "Case," Vert exclaimed that he finally sees his brother, Case then says, "Vert!" he run over to him and hugged each other as they reunite, "A.J.," Larry exclaimed, "Larry," Larry run over to him and they both hugged each other. "Zoom," Zang exclaimed as he run over to him and hugged him, "Zang," Zoom exclaimed as he hugged him, "Tezz," Devin runs over him, "Devin," Tezz exclaimed as he open his arms and hugs his younger brother, "Sherman, Spinner!" Ray exclaimed as he runs over to them, "Ray," Sherman and Spinner hugged their brother, then Stanford says, "Where's Muze," then a rustle was heard they look to see Muze was leaping, "Muze," Stanford run over to him and, said, "Are you okay," Muze then respond to his older brother, "I'm fine. I just got my ankle twisted," Stanford looks down at Muze's ankle and notice an ice pack was in place on his ankle, "What happen to your ankle," Stanford asked, "It's a long story," Muze said, then Case says, "What are you doing here on planet Vandal," Vert then says, "We came here to rescue you,"

"You all here to rescue us," Zang ask Zoom then says, "Yeah," then Alex asks, "But how you got here," the Agura says, "We'll explain later. Right now we need to get back to earth," then Devin suddenly sense, "The Vandals are close by," he warned. "They are," Tezz ask, "Yes, and we need to go," Devin said then Vert says, "Get in our cars," the team went inside their cars along with their siblings as they drove off through the jungle. Suddenly they heard a trumpet they drove faster. Zang look back to see the Vandals are driving after them with their vehicles, "They can drive vehicles," he exclaimed, "Don't look back bro," Zoom said suddenly they heard a roar Vert look back to see Kalus. "Don't let them escape," he roar as the BF5 were at the field of the jungle. "Well, guys looks like we're gonna have a battle against the Vandals," Vert said over the com-link, "We need to get our siblings safe from the Vandals," Agura said, "Zang, you and your friends hide somewhere, while we take down the Vandals," Zoom said, "What?! No! I can't leave you," Zang said to Zoom, "I'll be fine bro. Because we're the members of the Battle Force 5," Zoom said.

Zang was shock what his older brother said that he and his friends are part of the team of BF5, "You are," Zang ask in shock, "Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this," Zoom said then a trumpet suddenly was heard. "Case can you hear me," Vert said over the com-link, "Ummm… Yeah, I hear you," Case said, "I want you to get your friends to safety, while me and my teammates will take down the Vandals," he said, "But Vert I can't leave you—" Case was cut off by Vert, "Don't worry bro I'll be fine I promise," he said.

Case nodded as he got out of A.J.'s vehicle GearSlammer along with K-la and Larry. Zang gets off the Chopper, the Cortez twins got out of the Buster, Devin went out of the Splitwire, and Muze got out the Reverb. When the Vandals arrived Kalus then said, "Go after the subspecies," he ordered, "Yes, Captain Kalus," the crocodile-like Vandal said as he along with his teammates to go after the BF5's siblings. The BF5 started the battle against the Vandals then Agura caught her attention to see three Vandals were after their siblings, "Vert! Krocomodo, Hatch, and Sever are after our siblings," she exclaimed over the com-link, "We gotta protect them! Cortez bros and Stanford protect our siblings while the rest of us will deal with the Vandals," he ordered. The Cortez bros and Stanford nodded as they drove off to protect their siblings, but they were block by Vandals.

Krocomodo, Hatch, and Sever were driving towards the BF5's siblings to capture them. Case look to his left side to see Krocomodo, Hatch, and Sever were driving towards them, "Guys we got a company," Case said, "What're gonna do," Alex exclaimed in panic Case then says, "Larry do the trick again," Larry nodded as he stomp his left foot against the ground and ice spreading underneath his foot. The ices were spreading everywhere again Krocomodo, Hatch, and Sever lost control of their vehicles because the ground was covered up by ice making their vehicles to slip and slide. Hatch and Sever suddenly got crash into each other. Case and his friends laugh at this, that two Vandals were crash into each other. Then they saw Krocomodo is driving towards them, suddenly a giant icicle came out of the ice ground causing Krocomodo to drive towards it and he crash in to it.

"Ouch… Now that's gonna hurt," Zang said, "You know I always play tricks," Larry said, he makes a snowflakes of ice dancing to his fingertips. Then they suddenly heard a crash they look to see their older siblings were all battling against the Vandals, "Vert!" Case exclaimed in worry that his older brother and his teammates were overwhelming by Vandals, "We got to help them," he said, "We got your back K.C.," Ray said.

Vert and his teammates were all surrounded by Vandals. One of the Vandals clear their path for their captain, Kalus smiled evilly, and said, "Surrender," Vert then said, "Never," Kalus growled, "We never surrender Kalus," Agura yelled at Kalus. Kalus then roared and order his troops to destroy them. The Vandals then charged towards them. Out of nowhere, there is a beautiful light blue icicle of ice spikes out from the ground. A wave of icicles shot out from the ground causing the Vandals to dodge them. The teams were surprise. Where all the icicles come from? "Vert, are you okay," a voice said coming to the right side of the Saber. Vert look to the right to see his brother, "Case what are you doing here, you should not be here, you should be safe along with you friends," Vert said, "I can't leave you here fighting against the Vandals along with your team," Case said, "Yeah," another voice said coming to the left side of the GearSlammer.

A.J. looked to his left side to see his brother with snowflakes dancing to his fingertips, "Whoa, bro are those… snowflakes," he ask in awe, "Yeah, they are," Larry said, "Thanks to your ice powers Larry, the Vandals are seems to be very chill out," Alex said as he come up next to the Buster along with his twin, "We wanna help," Zang said as he come up next to the Chopper, "Even we leave you like this, so do we," K-la said as she come up next to the Tangler, "We never leave your side," Muze said as he come up next to the Reverb, "And also always be together," Devin said as he come up next to the Splitwire. "Vert I need to tell you something," Case said, "Make it quick," Vert said, "Do remember why we're special," Case ask to Vert, "Yeah I remember that, but I still don't know why you're special along with your friends," he said, Case smiled and, says, "You'll see," he turn to his friends, they all nodded to show their powers.

Case was the first one to reveal his powers. He brought out his flames from his hands and fires it towards the Vandals. The Vandals were in shock to see fires are coming to towards them. They drive away, one of the Vandals got hit by the fire and their vehicles were catching on fire. Vert and his teams were stunned in shock to see this, Vert looked at his brother, "Case, you have—" he was cut off by a roar. Vert looked over to see Kalus throws his spear. The spear was heading towards Case the spear is getting closer to him. But the spear suddenly stops itself.

Kalus was surprise even the BF5, "The spear stops," Spinner said in shock when he sees the spear suddenly stops itself. Case turns to face Devin, "I see you used your powers," Case said to Devin, "You know I have the ability of Telekinesis," Devin said, "Telekinesis…?" Tezz mumbled, the spear suddenly drop to the ground. "Whoa, how do you that," Zoom ask to Devin in awe. "Let's just say is my trick," he said, "We need to get back to earth," Vert said as he brought out the Binary Fusion Pod. "Buster, Tangler fused time," he said as the Pod created a fusion-vortex as the Buster and the Tangler drove towards it, and went through as the trio yelled out saying, "Unite and Strike!" Both vehicles were fused together into SmashClaw. Their younger siblings were amazed that both vehicles were fused together, "Wow," Alex exclaimed in amazement, "Their vehicles were combined together," Ray said, "Your brothers and my sister's vehicles were fused together, and their vehicles turns into a huge giant vehicle with six wheels," K-la said.

The SmashClaw then takes down all the Vandals while the rest of their teams are protect their younger siblings. One of the Vandals are heading towards them, Vert and his teams are ready to battle them again out of nowhere another icicle of ice spikes out from the ground causing Vandals to crash into it, "Where all the ice come from?" Zoom ask confused, "That would be me," they all face to Larry. Some snowflakes were dancing to his fingertips, "Dude are those snowflakes," Zoom asks, "Yeah. I have the power of over ice and snow," he said, "Cool! Love the snow and ice," A.J. said.

"Case, you and your friends have—" Vert was cut off by Case, "Superpowers," Devin then says, "But we'll tell you everything later," Case face to Zang and says, "Zang we need a tornado to blow them off," Zang nodded and says, "You got it," Zang knelt down as he was pose like a runner ready to run, "Zang, what're you—" Zoom sentences was cut off as he runs off VERY extremely high speed. Zang used his superhuman speed to make a tornado, he runs around in circle as he continued a huge giant tornado appeared in the battlefield. "Whoa!" The teams exclaimed in shock to see a very huge giant tornado appeared made by Zang. The tornado blows off the Vandals with its massive gust of wind, Zang then stop running and the tornado suddenly slowly disappeared when Zang stop running.

"Great job, Zang," Case said with a thumps up at him in great job, "Thanks, man," he thanks to Case, "Zang… how do you run so fast," Zoom ask speechless that he never see his younger brother get so very extremely fast runner, "It my trick," he said with a smirk, "My turn," Muze said as he steps forward, "Okay, Muze. Vert, you and your teams should cover your ears," Case said to Vert, "Cover our ears? Why?" he asked confused, "Just do it, Muze is gonna scream," Case said, "Muze is gonna scream? What scream like a little girl," Zoom joked, "Why Muze is going to scream," Stanford asked confused.

Muze then clearing his throat ready to scream, "Cover your ears everyone," Case said as he and his friends already cover their ears, "Vert tell Agura and the Cortez bros to cover their ears too," K-la said Vert then communicate Agura and the Cortez bros, "Guys can you hear me," Vert said over the com-link, "Yeah we hear ya Vert," Sherman answered over the com-link, "Cover your ears, guys," he said, "Cover our ears," Spinner asked confused, "Vert, why we're gonna cover our ears," Agura asks, "Just over them! Muze is going to scream," he said as he and his teams already cover their ears. Muze take a deep breath and opens his mouth with a massive sonic wave of sonic scream came out of his mouth. Muze's sonic scream was very extremely louder than a human scream causing the Vandals to cover their ears. Vert and his teams were covering their ears but they didn't cover them very well this cause them to lost their hearing system.

Muze still continued his sonic scream as he stops his sonic scream the Vandals lost their hearing system and as the BF5, well… let's just say they almost lost their hearing system. Case and his friends uncover their ears, "Vert, are you okay," Case asks to Vert if he can hear him enough, "Yeah…" he said as he tried to hear his brother clearly, "That's one loud scream I've ever heard," Zoom said as he tried to make it hear better, "Ouch… I can't hear anything…" Spinner said as he bangs his head to make a better to hear something, "Muze that's one big scream! And I almost lost my hearing system," Stanford said as he rubbed his ears, "Sorry," Muze apologize them, "it's okay, Muze. Anyway let's head back home while the Vandals are trying to make their hearing system batter hear," Vert said.

Case and his friends went inside their older siblings' vehicles and droves off, "Stop them," Kalus roared, but his troops didn't hear him because of Muze's sonic scream. Vert then used the Battle Key to open earth's portal, and the StormShock was open that leads to earth. They went through the portal and landed on earth, "Zoom grab the key," Vert said Zoom gets off his vehicle and run over the portal, he reach out his hand and the key comes to him and the portal was closed, "Phew! That was close," Zoom said in relief, "We're finally…home," Case whisper as he look around the area that he and his friends were no along on planet Vandal. They were in a familiar place where they look up watching the stars, "This area… is the Salt Flats where we watch the stars," K-la said, "And that's how that freaking shock tornado appeared when we pulled in," Larry said, "So, that happens?" A.J. asks, "Yeah," Larry said.

"So, you guys were watch the stars and that shock tornado appeared?" Zoom said, "Yeah, we we're about head back to Vert's garage," Zang said, "And then it appeared out of nowhere," Alex said, "Can you guys explain all this?" Muze asked, "We'll explain everything bro. But we need to get back to the Hub," Stanford said, "The Hub?" Alex ask confused, "That's our headquarters," Spinner said, "And you should tell us too about your… superpowers," Vert said, "Right Vert," Case said, "Let's go guys," Vert said as he and his teammates drove off to their headquarters along with their younger siblings

* * *

**All done! Chapter 5 will be soon to update.**


End file.
